Memoirs of the Wolf
by MissRedZelda
Summary: He struggled against the bonds that bound him to the pole, but it was no use. He couldn't stop this madness. All he could do was scream out tearfully, “MOTHER! FATHER!” But his cry was drowned out by the yells of triumph from the village folk.


**This has to be my second Golden Sun fic. I did have a parody, but I deleted it cos I never really had time to update it. So a one-shot will have to do.**

**I was always interested in the werewolf village in that game, Gorah. Probably cos I'm going through the "Vampire and Werewolf fascination" phase. So what if I am? Blame "ThSamurai" and "Koriand'r Star" for that. They are such good authors. Oooooh, I'm jealous! ThSamurai is the Spoken Dialogue God and Koriand'r is the Detail Queen. But what am I? I dunno. Guess I'll have to ask Dan (ThSamurai)**

**I guess I better shut up and just get on with this one-shot. I've been wanting to write something about Maha's past for a while, and about how he found that village, and how he's unable to resume human form. Just remember this is purely fan based and probably isn't what really happened. All this is just fragments of my twisted imagination.**

**Disclaimer: **Tsukikage1213 dose not own Golden Sun. It is owned by those blokes at Camelot. No, not King Arther and his Knights of the Round table . . . Ah, forget it. The only thing that's important is that you cannot report me for plagiarising . . . or am I? Nah, I'm not. Or am I? Yeah, I'll shut up now.

**Okay, I really gotta shut up and write this.**

Memoirs of the Wolf

Night. The field of stars shone brightly above the village of Gorah. Or, as humans called it "The Cursed Village". All was quiet except for a light breeze and frogs croaking their low note. Not a cloud in the sky to hide the star's glory, and, like a pale lantern, the full moon hung in the sky.

Any wondering traveler would have crept out of his or her tent, or halted their horse just to marvel at the beauty and tranquility of that night. But not the people of Gorah. This, unfortunately for them, was the night they made to stay indoors not matter what. But if they wanted to go out, they either had to use the tunnels underneath the town, or wear their hooded cloaks and try their hardest not to give in to the moons temptation.

Only one life form of that village could be found wandering the grounds of Gorah in full view of the moon. A man named Maha. Well, he wasn't really a man. Not anymore. Not since that horrible night in his child hood.

"_Maha!"_

_A trembling youth heard his name ring through the misty night sky. He was curled up at the base of a large oak tree. He had been out hunting with his father when he mysteriously got separated. The fifteen-year-old knew his father would come searching for him. He always did._

"_I'm here, father!" Maha called back. His father sounded far away, but Maha knew his father was an excellent hunter, and her would be able to pinpoint Maha's location just by hearing his voice._

_Suddenly, Maha heard a howl. His body instantly froze in fear. It sounded like a – 'Oh Gods, please not a-' a Werewolf. He curled up even more as if praying for his father to hurry up and find him before that Man-Wolf finds him first._

_Then, a low growl cut pulled him out of his reverie. The youth's eyes snapped open almost immediately. He didn't brave a look. His gasped as his breath got caught in his throat. _

_'Maybe if I stay very still, it'll go away,' he thought as he curled up even more, and shut his eyes so tightly, he may never be able to open them. Silence overcame the clearing Maha was curled up in. Not a cricket chirped, and no frog croaked. He thought he was safe. Then, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He forgot to be still, instead, he screamed and jumped to his feet. The creature that had breathed down his neck jumped back in shock. Maha's mouth dropped open in shock as he cursed himself for being right. It was a werewolf. A Lycanthrope._

_The beast let out a low growl, baring it's teeth. Then, it lunged at the youth. Luckily for him, he quickly ran out of the way and clumsily scampered up the oak tree he had taken sanctuary under. He climbed up to a branch about six metres from the ground. 'I should be safe here until father finds me,' he thought to him self. _

_The Werewolf howled to the glowing full moon in the sky, then jumped trying to grab the youth's foot that was hanging from the branch. He quickly pulled his leg up out of the monsters reach._

_Suddenly, a creaking sound filled the night. Maha knew what the sound was, and it filled him with fear and dread. He turned his head to the cracking sounds origin. It was just as he guessed. The branch was breaking. The only thing he was aware of as the branch fell with him on it was his bloodcurdling wail._

A tear rolled down Maha's furry cheek as that memory flashed through his mind like a movie. More memories flooded over him. He lifted his head to the glory of the full moon. It all came back to him. All the memories of his cursed life.

_When he awoke the morning after his near death ordeal, his father seemed distant, and his mother seemed to be avoiding Maha at all costs, sometimes casting forced smiles to him. But Maha could see they only masks of what she was really thinking a_nd feeling.

_He couldn't take their silence anymore, he demanded his father to explain what was going on, and why his own parents, **his own parents**, were avoiding him like he was a monster. His father hesitated before explaining. His mouth dropped open when he heard his father's words. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. But his father told me to look in the mirror. He did, and on the left side of his waist was a large, red bite mark. Hot tears rolled down his face as realisation dawned on him. He was one of them now. A Werewolf, a Lycanthrope. A freak of nature. . . A monster._

_His parents still loved him. Maha had been eternally grate full for that, but they never let him out a night, he was no longer allowed to go hunting with his father in fear that he'd turn out of the blue. But he didn't mind. His scar was healing, and he'd found love. Roshelle Smyth, famous in this home village for her bright smile and clear brown. But he kept his condition a secret from her. He didn't even tell her when they got engaged. But that changed one night. That one terrible night._

He'd forgotten to close his curtains that night, thus, the light of the full moon shined into his bedroom, showering him in her light. His eyes snapped open. He didn't remember his last thought as he became overcome with his werewolfic ways. Rage, hunger, madness, and uncontrollable hunger. He remembered the pain he felt as he turned. But he couldn't stop himself. That was the difference between Changlings and Werewolves. Changlings had a choice. Werewolves didn't.

The whole night was a blur, but Maha could recall the screams and begs for mercy from the innocent villagers he brutally slaughtered. They were once his friends and neighbours, but he had no control over himself. When he was Lycanthrope, no one was his friend or neighbour. Everyone was his enemy and/or victim.

_The surviving villages had eventually caught him in one of their traps that had been one of his fathers inventions, and locked him a metal cage. When dawn came, he was able to resume human form. His parents were glad that he was alright, but the survivors were far from happy. Tying him to a pole, they made him watch as his parents were burned alive. He caught sight of Roshelle, his one true love. She watched with tears in her eyes. The cries of his parents pierced the air, tearing at his heart. He struggled against the bonds that bound him to the pole, but it was no use. He couldn't stop this madness. All he could do was scream out tearfully, "MOTHER! FATHER!" But his cry was drowned out by the yells of triumph from the village folk. But one man was cheering the loudest. William, the man who sold out their secret. The man who told that they were harbouring a beast. The man who had once been a family friend. The traitor._

_As the morning breeze blew the ashes, the village folk returned to their daily chores. But they couldn't leave without throwing at least one stone at the young man tied to the pole. He didn't filch at the stinging pain. He was already in deep pain. William stood in front of the young mourning man. _

"_That'll be you tomorrow morning, freak," he said. Spiting on the ground in front of him, we walked off, grinning in this triumph._

_The night before his burning was thick with foreboding, yet Maha was oblivious by it all. The only thing he was aware of was the scene of the burning playing over and over in this mind. He was next, but he didn't mind. He didn't he could get any lower then he was then. Maybe he could meet his parents in the afterlife? It could be a possibility. But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt his bonds loosening. Turning his head, he saw a dark haired girl about his own age bent over cutting the rope around his feet._

"_Roshelle?" He asked softly._

_The girl lifted her head and stared at Maha in the eyes. Her eyes were a very clear brown. It was Roshelle._

"_What are you doing?" He asked her._

"_Setting you free," she replied matter – a – factly._

"_But why?" The young man asked again. "I am nothing but a monster. I deserve this punishment for letting this happen to myself."_

_Roshelle's brown eyes gazed deep into his own grey. "Maha. . ." she mused. The young man looked diagonally right to the rising creasent moon. The girl sighed sadly. She lifted her right hand and placed in to his right cheek. He shut his eyes and leaned into it. His cheek was still damp from the tears he hadn't bothered to wipe away. "You didn't let this happen, it just did. There was no way you could have stopped any of this from happening. . ."_

_He opened his eyes again and gazed at her completely honest. "I love you," he sniffed as he felt more tears approaching his eyelids. "I love you so much." _

_Roshelle could feel tears of her own welling up in her eyes. "I love you too." Her voice came out cracked, but that didn't matter to Maha. He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against hers. They stayed that way under the starry sky, and the pale creasent moon. _

_Suddenly, the sound of a door swinging open broke them apart. They soon became aware of more doors opening, and more people stepping out, torches and pitchforks ready._

"_He's free!" One villager cried._

"_He's escaping!" Came another._

"_Get him!" _

_They looked left and right at the growing crowd. Roshelle once again started into Maha's eyes with worry. "Go, now," she instructed hurriedly._

"_What about you?"_

"_I'll be fine," she said trying to reassure him with one of her famous smiles, but it didn't fool him.. He could see the fear and apprehension in her eyes. "Now go."_

_With one last look at her, he turned and ran. Villagers chased after him, waving their blazing torches and freshly sharpened, polished pitchforks in the air. He looked back and saw William, aka: the traitor, grab Roshelle and bound her hands. Maha wanted more then then anything to turn right there and now just to save her, but he couldn't he could only watch as she was dragged away like an animal. The traitor caught Maha's eyes. A smug, triumphant smirk he wore. _

Maha climbed up a small hill and sat down on a rock to watch the night sky. His aged mind was heavy with his thoughts and flashbacks. Roshelle was burned that next day. Maha could still remember her dying cries. He didn't have the strength to watch the whole scene. He turned, and ran. Ran from the place he once called home, the place he was born and grew up in. The home that betrayed him.

Maha remembered the first time he intentionally killed a human. Even now, he still doesn't know whether to be satisfied or ashamed with himself. It had been _him_. The traitor. William.

_The hunter wandered the dark forest, spear in one hand, blazing torch in the other. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention._

"_W-who's there?" He asked the night, stuttering._

"_Me," a voice coming from behind the hunter answered him. It sounded like a human. The hunter spun around at once. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened at her recognised the person._

"_Maha?" He asked._

"_You killed her," Maha snarled, "and you killed my parents."_

_William could only stare in shock. Maha cast an upward look to the night sky. It was the night of the last full moon. Clouds covered the full moon from sight._

"_Now, you will get what to deserve." The clouds moved revealing the pale, white moon. William could only stare as the transformation started. Maha fell on all fours as grey and brown hair burst from his body, his teeth grew razor sharp and long. His keen ears caught the sound of William's sharp gasp, and his nose deciphered his growing fear and apprehension._

_Now waiting for William to strike the first move, Maha lunged at him with his new enhanced speed and agility pinning him to the ground, knocking William's spear out of his hand. With nothing but hate, fury, and hunger the Lycanthrope savagely tore at the man's throat with his teeth. The man wanted more then anything to cry for help, but it was too late. He'll never get to cry. He was dead. His crimson blood staining the earth._

_It was the first Maha tasted flesh and blood. He feasted on it. The bittersweet taste of revenge._

Maha barely remembered what it tasted like now. It was so long ago. He arrived in Gorah about a year after that incident. He climbed Airs Rock because he heard a story that anyone who climbs it would be granted a wish. When he reached the centre, he found that he'd been mistaken. He learned the Psynergy "Reveal" and was cursed to be Werewolf for the rest of his life. Never again will he see is home village, never again will he be able to hug his parents thanking them for their love and support, and never again will be see Roshelle. Never again will he watch her black hair shine in the sunlight, see her deep brown eyes shine like starlight as her clear, bell-like laugh fill his ears. Those days were gone forever.

"Hello sir," a voice said from behind the werewolf cutting him from his thoughts. Maha turned his head to see a girl clothed in their signature brown, hooded cloaks.

"Oh, hello Arya," he replied, then turned his head and locked eyes back on the pale night circle.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied. Silence then fell, neither of them talking. The only sound to be heard was the chirping of crickets, and the whispers of the light breeze.

"What does it look like, Master Maha?" Arya asked after a while.

"What does what look like?"

"The full moon?" She replied. "Is it really as beautiful as we're told?"

Maha turned to look at the girl. She was at the age of curiosity, the age where that kind of thing can be dangerous. "Some would say yes, some would say no." He looked at her completely honest, she looked back, her green eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Wow, I wish I could see it," she said.

"So do I." He didn't look back at her as he slowly wondered back to his home.

Perhaps everything has a purpose in this world. Even Lycanthropes. Yet, what was their reason? Surly it wasn't to kill, and turn humans into them. Yet, humans and Lycanthropes aren't so different once you really think about it. They both try to kill each other, and one another, yet never stop to think of how it could effect themselves and others. But Maha was a blend of both, but what was more dominant? He was a Lycanthrope in body, yet a human in mind and heart. Was such a thing even possible?

Maybe he did have a reason to be in this world after all. To try and show the other younger and older Lycanthropes, who sadly had to live in secret, that they have a reason, and that that reason wasn't to be the monsters they are made out to be. But beings that were a victim of prejudice and lies. Sure, they can kill, but it's not entirely their fault. They have no control over themselves in Werewolf form. But a little understanding from humans would be nice too. Maybe one day someone will come, and see through the shroud of stories and lies. After all, their had to be a reason why the Gods created being such as them. Everything will work out in the end, if they just believed hard enough, they maybe it will. Even if some may not see it.

When he reached his rock, he used Reveal to show him the entrance. Stepping inside, he shut off his Psynergy spell and stepped deeper into his torch lit cavern.

* * *

**Well. What do you think? Was it good, or does it suck? All you have to do is review me to say. It's that purple/blue icon down there for those who don't know.**

**Just remember this is purely fan based, and probably not the true past of Maha. But we'll never know. All we know from the game is he is forever cursed to remain in Werewolf form, but is a human in mind and heart. (translation: He has control over himself). Just thought I'd remind you.**

**Read & Review! Later!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


End file.
